


Todo es obra de Aslan

by AsRiver



Category: Chronicles of Narnia - C. S. Lewis
Genre: Edmund & Eustace are cousins, Family, Friends of Narnia, Friendship, Letters, Susan Pevencie (mencioned)
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-03
Updated: 2020-08-11
Packaged: 2021-02-23 02:01:58
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,487
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23003968
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AsRiver/pseuds/AsRiver
Summary: ¿Cuál fue la reacción Digory al enterarse de que los Penvensie entraron a Narnia, por medio de su armario? ¿Qué pensó Peter cuándo supo que su primo malcriado fue a su amada Narnia? ¿Cuál fue la reacción de Edmund cuándo Eustace le contó que había regresado a Narnia junto con una compañera de clase?Lo que deben saber que todo siempre es obra de Aslan
Kudos: 3





	1. Un ropero, unos niños y una vieja amistad

**Author's Note:**

> Advertencia: Narnia no me pertecene, es del increíble CS Lewis

Una mañana de primavera, después de tomar su desayuno, Polly Plummer salió al porche de su casa y se dirigió al buzón para ver si no tenía alguna correspondencia.

En el buzón había unas facturas, una carta de una amiga suya y la última era una carta de su viejo amigo Digory Kirke.

Polly sonrió al ver la carta y se dirigió a su pequeña sala, se puso unos lentes de lectura, abrió la carta lentamente y comenzó a leer.

_Querida Polly_

_Ha ocurrido algo extraordinario en mi casa, supongo que pensaras que mi casa, donde pasamos todos los veranos de nuestra infancia, es tan vieja que es imposible que sea más extraordinaria de lo que ya es. Con semejantes habitaciones llenas de armaduras, libros, pinturas, etc. Pero te aseguro querida Polly que lo más extraordinario ocurrió justamente en la habitación más pequeña de la casa y que sólo contiene un armario._

_Lo que ocurrió fue lo siguiente: una mañana llegaron a mi estudio Peter y Susan Pevensie (los chicos que se están quedando en mi casa debido a los bombardeos), vinieron a pedirme consejo pues Lucy, su hermana menor, aseguraba que había encontrado un mundo mágico dentro del ropero. Ellos no le creyeron; después Lucy llegó a decirles que había vuelto entrar en ese mundo mágico y que esta vez Edmund le había acompañado. El chico aseguro que solo estaban jugando y acusó a Lucy de mentirosa._

_Ante la situación los mayores vinieron a pedirme consejo de cómo podían proceder; yo aconseje que debían creer en su hermana, ya que nunca decía mentiras y no estaba loca. Cuando se fueron intenté no pensar más en el asunto, pero lo encontré difícil. Polly, la pequeña Lucy tiene la edad cuando nosotros fuimos a Narnia y nosotros sabemos muy bien que existen otros mundos. Sólo hasta ese momento volví a recordar que el ropero está hecho con la madera del manzano que pertenece a Narnia. ¿Sería posible que ese insignificante ropero, único recuerdo de nuestras aventuras de infancia, es una puerta a Narnia? O ¿Una puerta hacia otro mundo?_

_La verdad la descubrí el día de hoy, la Sra. Macready acababa de despedir a unas visitas, cuando llegaron corriendo a mi estudio los Pevensie, sus miradas tenían un brillo extraño en sus caras y parecían que acababan de salir de un sueño. Empezaron a relatarme que todos habían entrado al ropero en un intento de que los visitantes no los vieran (en otras palabras, de la Sra. Macready no los regañara) y llegaron a Narnia, que estaba siendo gobernada por La Bruja Blanca, Jadis, (te puedo asegurar que se me hizo un nudo en el estómago al oír ese nombre) y la había condenado a un invierno eterno. Ellos eran los cuatro niños de una profecía que junto con Aslan derrotarían a la bruja._

_Te contaré mejor la historia en otra carta, los niños estaban tan excitados que les era difícil poner en orden todas sus ideas. Solo puedo decir que después de derrotar a la bruja ellos se convirtieron en Reyes y Reinas de Narnia y la gobernaron por más de dieciséis años. ¡Dieciséis años Polly!, casi toda una vida y ahora regresaban a Inglaterra de nuevo como niños. Los pobres se sentían confundidos por regresar a sus edades originales y también culpables por dejar a su reino desprotegido y sin poder decir adiós a todos sus amigos._

_Creo que cualquier adulto les habría dicho que solo había sido un sueño o que tenían una gran imaginación. Que no debían preocuparse por nada. Pero yo no lo hice. Al terminar de oír su relato me levanté de la silla y les hice una reverencia y dije: "Sus Majestades no deberían estar melancólicos, pues los tiempos pertenecen a Aslan y Él sabe cuándo volverán". Me miraron atónitos y Peter fue el primero en decir: "Profesor…acaso usted? …" Antes de que terminara de hablar conteste: "Si, he estado antes en Narnia, cuando Aslan la creo" Y empecé a narrarles nuestra historia._

_Nos pasamos horas hablando de viejos tiempos, nos perdimos la cena, sino hubiera sido por la Sra Macready, que llegó muy preocupada porque ninguno apareció en el comedor, habríamos seguido toda la noche._

_Ahora los cuatro reyes duermen en sus habitaciones y yo, querida Polly, me vuelvo a sentir como un niño. He abierto la ventana de mi estudio y hasta mi llega el aire cálido de la noche, pero yo solo puedo pensar en el aire tan vigorizante de Narnia y en el canto de Aslan. Antes estaba un poco abrumado porque no sabía qué hacer con estos cuatro chicos que solo discutían. Pero ahora comprendo que todo fue obra de Aslan, todo siempre es gracias a Él._

_Con amor_

_Digory_

_PD: Gracias por recomendarme hacer un armario al manzano caído. Creo que jamás te lo había agradecido, pero ahora, gracias, muchas gracias Polly. Eres la mejor amiga que este pobre profesor ha podido tener._

Polly levantó la mirada de la carta, se quitó los lentes y cerró los ojos por unos momentos. Afuera se escuchaba el tráfico de las calles, los pasos y las conversaciones de las personas, pero ella no las escuchaba, ella solo puede oír el canto de un León y como se iban creando los árboles y los animales, pensó en el farol, en su amigo Fresón, en el rey Frank y la reina Helen, en los anillos y en un manzano que estuvo plantado en el patio trasero de su vecino, hasta que una terrible tormenta lo derribo. Vio a su amigo como derraba lágrimas de pesar por ese manzano y como ella intentando de que se sintiera mejor le recomendó que lo convirtiera en un armario.

Quién iba a pensar que Aslan se valdría de el para que unos niños pudieran salvar a su querida Narnia.

"¡Oh Aslan!" pensó Polly con lágrimas de alegría en su rostro "todo es obra tuya siempre, gracias"


	2. Hasta el más odioso puede entrar a Narnia

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Peter jamas hubiera esperado que su odioso primo entrara a su amada Narnia, ¿Por qué Aslan lo dejó entrar?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Advertencia: Narnia no me pertenece, pertenece al increíble CS Lewis.

Peter observaba a sus hermanos y su primo, estaban los cuatro en la estación del tren, el verano había terminado y el, estaba recogiendo a sus hermanos para llevarlos de vuelta a Finchley.

Hacía tres semanas que recibió un telegrama de parte de Edmund, solo decía unas palabras, que para cualquiera le hubieran parecido triviales, pero para Peter cobraron mucho sentido.

_Hemos ido a casa_

**Casa**

Peter sabía que Edmund no se refería a Finchley, se refería a Narnia, su casa, su verdadero hogar.

Así que planeo todo lo posible para ir a Cambridge lo más rápido que se pudiera.

Peter esperaba con ansias la historia de Edmund y Lucy, quería saber porque Aslan los había vuelto a llamar, su corazón latía angustiado por saber si algo malo había pasado en su querida Narnia. Como Sumo Monarca era su responsabilidad velar por su país. Pero el ya no podía regresar. Aun le dolía no volver a pisar su tierra. Pero él también sabía que Aslan tenía sus motivos. Y como rey acepto la situación.

Lo que realmente no esperaba a su llegada era un saludo afectuoso de su odioso primo Eustace, seguido por un abrazo de Lucy y un apretón de manos de Edmund. Los tres hablaban al mismo tiempo con mucha energía que apenas se podía entender lo que decían.

–¡Hey! No les entiendo nada – Peter recordó que dijo eso muy divertido al ver tanta excitación –¿les parece Lucy y Edmund si vamos a caminar?

Lo que no esperaba es que Lucy invitara a Eustace a su paseo y que el niño aceptara de buena gana. Todo tuvo más sentido cuando empezó a oír el relato de sus hermanos.

¡Por el León! ¿Eustace Clarence en Narnia? ¿Su fastidioso primo en su querida Narnia? ¿Por qué Aslan lo había dejado entrar? Ese niño habría acabado con su país, era un peligro, y si había llamado a sus hermanos porque Narnia estaba en peligro, ¿para qué dejar entrar al niño más odioso de todo Inglaterra?

Peter oyó toda la historia, dio un gran suspiro después de enterarse que Narnia estaba en tiempos de paz (se quitó un gran peso de encima), se imaginó el Viajero del Alba (más tarde vio la pintura en el cuarto de Lucy), se alegró de que sus hermanos no fueron vendidos como esclavos y que Caspian le dio fin, rio de buena gana al saber que Reepicheep le dio una lección a Eustace por robarse la comida y dudo por un momento cuando escucho que su primo se convirtió en dragón y que a partir de ahí todo cambio.

Se regañó a si mismo por ser tan incrédulo, él había visto que en Narnia todo era posible.

Y ahí estaban, en la estación, esperando el tren que los llevaría junto con sus padres y Susan.

Pero Peter no podía dejar de ver a su primo, el cambio era notable. Se veía un poco melancólico y no se alejaba mucho de Edmund, parecía que se había convertido en su sombra. Sin embargo, tenía un brillo en sus ojos, el mismo brillo que podía ver en Edmund, Lucy y Susan, y estaba seguro de que él también lo tenía. Tenía un aire de tranquilidad, el mismo cuando Aslan sopla en ti. Y si uno observaba bien podría darse cuenta de que tenía un ligero bronceado, ganado por tantas horas en alta mar, también se puede observar que tenía algunos callos en las manos, producido por practicar con la espada y por hacer trabajos pesados. Y lo más importante, Eustace daba auténticas carcajadas, no risas fingidas que antes daba por mera cortesía, estás eran risas de alegría. Peter podía observar cómo su primo y Lucy reían de buena gana, pues al parecer su hermana estaba contando una anécdota de cuando ellos reinaron en Narnia. Eustace se secaba las lágrimas producidas por la risa y siguió escuchando interesado la historia.

Su mirada cambió súbitamente cuando escucho el silbido del tren. Llegaba la hora de despedirse.

Edmund le palmeo el hombro y le dijo que todo estaría bien, que seguirían en contacto. Lucy abrazo a Eustace y le dijo que siempre recordara que todo es obra de Aslan.

La mente de Peter hizo clic al oír eso.

Toda tenía sentido ahora, si Eustace nunca hubiera ido a Narnia, jamás habría sabido que significa la amistad, habría estado solo el resto de su vida por ser tan odioso. Los Pevensie eran sus únicos parientes y la familia siempre se necesita.

¡Por León! Por eso Aslan lo dejo entrar a Narnia, para Eustace fuera feliz de verdad. Para que descubriera que hay cosas más importantes que el trabajo o el impresionar a los demás. Que descubriera lo que es el amor, no el amor pretencioso, que solo busca sacarle provecho a la gente, el verdadero amor.

Peter dio una gran sonrisa y abrazó a Eustace, mientras los demás subían al tren, y le susurró al oído:

–Bienvenido a casa primo

La sonrisa que Eustace le dio a Peter no tuvo precio, era la sonrisa más auténtica que Peter había visto en su vida.

Definitivamente esto era obra de Aslan.


	3. Aslan habla de diferentes formas

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Edmund siempre recibe correspondencia todas las semanas, y esta vez recibe una carta de Eustace, contando su nueva aventura en Narnia, jamás pensó que esa carta lo pondría tan nostálgico y melancólico.

Era jueves. Día de correo. Para Edmund era el día más esperado de la semana.

Mientras sus compañeros solían recibir una carta una vez por semana o cada dos, Edmund Pevensie recibía cinco o seis cartas cada semana.

–Nelson tienes correo, Parker…lo siento esta semana no hay nada para ti – el prefecto iba entregando la correspondencia a cada alumno – …Pevensie: aquí tienes tu correo…Peterson tie…

Una vez que tomo su correo, Edmund corrió hacia su habitación, sin importarle en importunar a los demás.

Una vez en su habitación se sentó en su escritorio, prendió una lampara y empezó a rasgar el primer sobre, la primera carta era sus padres, la segunda era del profesor Kirke con quien mantenía una larga correspondencia sobre temas filosóficos, la tercera era de Peter y su vida universitaria, la cuarta era de Lucy, donde ella le narraba con lujo de detalle sobre su vida escolar y la añoranza de Narnia, la quinta carta a veces era de Susan, su hermana mayor no solía escribirle con frecuencia y si lo hacía solo hablaba sobre las fiestas escolares. La sexta y última carta era de su primo Eustace.

Edmund sonrío al llegar a esa carta, como lo había prometido, él y su primo estaban siempre en contacto. Eustace le escribía con frecuencia sobre su horrible escuela, pero la mayoría de las cartas tenían un tema específico: Narnia. Eustace quería saber todo sobre Narnia y al único que le tenía suficiente confianza era a Edmund.

Es así como Edmund le contaba sobre las reglas que tienen los caballeros, su reinado en Narnia, algunas leyendas, la comida narniana, las canciones, las batallas y algunos asuntos diplomáticos (esos asuntos aburrían mucho a Eustace, pero jamás se atrevió a decirle a su primo).

La carta que esta semana le había enviado Eustace era muy larga en comparación a las anteriores, Edmund enarco una ceja, por lo regular era el primo mayor el que escribía cartas largas, Eustace era particularmente malo en narrar historias, así que siempre escribía solo lo necesario y que fuera coherente para los demás. El largo de la carta le hizo sospechar a Edmund que algo había pasado con su primo, el jamás se atrevería a escribir una carta tan larga.

"¿Sera que Eustace?" pensó Edmund "No, es imposible. Apenas pasaron dos meses desde que estuvimos ahí."

No servía de nada partirse la cabeza en intentar averiguar que contenía la carta, lo más sensato era abrirla y comenzar a leer.

_Querido Edmund_

_¡No vas a creer lo que nos ocurrió! ¡Edmund fue fantástico! Después de dos aburridos meses escolares por fin pude ser feliz. Pole esta cambiadísima, ella tampoco cree que estuvo ahí por tres meses, tuve que pellizcarla varias veces para decirle que no fue un sueño y…._

_¡Caspita! Lo estoy haciendo de nuevo, te estoy contando todo mal. Charcosombrío me dijo que soy terrible contando historias. En fin, aquí voy de nuevo._

_Volví a Narnia, no fui solo, Pole me acompaño, ella es una compañera de escuela. Ese día ella se estaba escondiendo de **ellos** detrás del gimnasio (ya sabes a quienes me refiero), cuando yo llegué la encontré llorando, para intentar animarla le ofrecí un dulce de menta. Pole me pregunto porque había cambiado tanto y le conté que había ido a Narnia. Ya sé que vas a decir Edmund, que he roto las reglas. Que debería ser más cuidadoso. Se que ella pudo juzgarme de loco o de mentiroso, pero ella me creyó. Los deseábamos ir a Narnia y se lo queríamos pedir a Aslan, alzamos nuestros brazos y nos dirigimos al Este, pero en ese momento llegaron ellos y empezaron a perseguirnos, así que corrimos a la puerta que está al final del gimnasio, rogando que estuviera abierta, si lo estaba, pero al abrirla nos dimos cuenta que daba a un verde prado soleado, los colores resaltaban en ese lugar, con un poco de miedo entramos ahí (después descubrí que estuvimos en el país de Aslan) _

_Llegamos a un acantilado, el más alto que he visto en mi vida, estaba muy alto, ni cuando era dragón alcance a ver tanta altura, me dio miedo, pero Pole…_

Edmund siguió leyendo sobre la aventura de su pequeño primo y su nueva amiga Pole. Su primo no era muy bueno narrando, pero Edmund entendió gran parte de la historia. Al terminar de leer no podía dejar de imaginarse de las desoladas y frías tierras del norte. Recordar a los gigantes, el castillo de Harfang (cuando el reinó se sabía que los gigantes de ahí comían humanos, fue una de las razones por las cuales Peter les declaro la guerra, al parecer los narnianos lo olvidaron). Sintió un escalofrío al saber que Caspian era un anciano y que al final de la aventura se marchó al país de Aslan, cuando hace dos meses lo habían visto como un joven rey a bordo de _Viajero del Alba_ , definitivamente no le gustaba ese asunto de los tiempos narnianos. Recordó a Trumpkin, el QA, ahora un anciano sordo, pero de seguro muy sabio. La Dama de la Saya Verde le trajo recuerdos más oscuros, pero intento no profundizar en ellos. Los Menos de la Marisma siempre habían sido dramáticos y muy francos, Edmund rio cuando supo que Eustace había tenido por compañero a uno.

Cuando Cair Paravel paso sobre su mente, recordó sus grandes salones, el salón el trono, los banquetes, su habitación, la sala del tesoro. Eustace contaba en su carta que en la cena de Cair Paravel, un poeta les narró la historia de Cor y Aravis. Esa historia le trajo recuerdos más remotos, en un tiempo cuando él era un adulto y un rey. Por su mente paso Calormen, Anvard, Rabadash, el Rey Lune, el atrevido Corin, su hermano Cor, Aravis la tarkeena, el caballo Bree, la yegua Hwin, lord Peridan, el Sr Tumnus, Oreius, entre otros.

Suspiro

Extrañaba su casa, le era muy difícil aceptar que jamás volviera a ella. Cuando volvió a Inglaterra por primera vez, después de vivir 15 años en Narnia, le costó readaptarse a la vida de niño, de un civil, no de un rey y un guerrero. Sin embargo, siempre pensó que en algún momento Aslan los volvería a llamar a Narnia. Siempre tuvo fe en Él. Un año después, para ellos, volvieron a Narnia, pero descubrieron que habían pasado mil años desde que eran reyes y reinas. Fue un golpe duro para todos. Sin embargo, de nuevo Edmund volvió a confiar en Aslan y acepto su voluntad. En su tercer viaje a Narnia, Edmund estaba aliviado porque no habían pasado mil años de nuevo, solo unos cinco años. Amo cada parte del viaje en barco. Era dichoso. Pero cuando Aslan le dijo a Lucy y a el que jamás volverían, su corazón se rompió.

Edmund observó una pintura en óleo de un león, el mismo Aslan, que estaba sobre su escritorio. Esta pintura la hizo Lucy después de su último viaje, hizo varias copias y se las dio a sus hermanos, a Eustace, al profesor y a la tía Polly.

–Siempre he confiado en ti– le dijo a la pintura– siempre lo he hecho. Tú sabes que esto es difícil para mí, tú sabes que me duele no volver. Y sé que debo aceptar tu voluntad…siempre la he aceptado. Pero ahora me cuesta trabajo hacerlo. Todo ha cambiado desde que nos dijiste que no volveríamos. He intentado ser fuerte para los demás para mantenernos unidos, sin embargo, mi esfuerzo ha sido en vano, porque Susan empieza a olvidar Narnia… te empieza olvidar a ti. –Edmund se dio cuenta que en ese momento estaba derramando lágrimas, toda la frustración de estos meses salió– Dime, ¿Qué puedo hacer, si no puedo volver?

La imagen de Aslan no respondió (como esperaba Edmund que lo hiciera), cuando la campanilla de la escuela sonó, era hora de la cena. Edmund se levantó y salió de habitación, no tenía muchas ganas de cenar, pero tendría problemas sino se presentaba en el comedor.

Unas horas más tarde regresó a su habitación dispuesto a irse a la cama. Se dio cuenta que había dejado toda su correspondencia en su escritorio y que se corría el riesgo que alguien más la leyera. Edmund no quería que nadie leyera cosas tan privadas y empezó a guardar todas las cartas en un cajón secreto que tenía. Al llegar a la carta de Eustace se fijó que no había terminado de leer, le faltaba una página más.

_Creo que lo que más he aprendido en este viaje es a tener fe. Lucy tenía razón. Todo es obra de Aslan. Él nos dio las señales, pero como dijo Charcosombrio, Él jamás nos dijo como iban a suceder las cosas. Todo ese tiempo debíamos confiar en Aslan. Cómo nos dijo Rilian, Aslan siempre será nuestro señor y nuestro guía, aun en los momentos más oscuros de nuestra vida, aunque no sepamos hacia donde nos lleva. Incluso Él comprende nuestro dolor, lo descubrí cuando lloramos por la muerte de Caspian._

_No sé cuándo Pole y yo volveremos a Narnia. Puede que sea en dos meses, o en un año o en cinco… no sé, pero lo que, sí se es que cuando regrese a Narnia, será en el tiempo de Aslan decida y sea su voluntad._

_Con amor_

_Eustace_

_PD: Ahora que volví de Narnia me di cuenta de que no sé nada sobre campismo o algo sobre caza. ¿No tienes algún libro o alguna experiencia tuya donde hayas acampado en lugares fríos?_

Edmund volvió a ver el cuadro del león y con una gran sonrisa dijo:

–Gracias

Aslan le había hablado, no de la forma que él pensaba que sería, pero se dio cuenta que incluso en nuestro mundo Aslan no lo había abandonado.

Sin lugar a duda todo era obra de Aslan.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Y con esto llegamos al final de esta historia.  
> Siento mucho en tardar en actualizar, pero a pesar de que esta historia ya la había terminado de escribir desde hace años, tarde mucho en juntar ánimos para subirla aquí.
> 
> En este capitulo intenté que se notará que Eustace aun es malo narrando historias, pero que poco a poco va aprendiendo hacerlo.  
> También quería poner que los amigos de Narnia siguen en contacto y se apoyan entre ellos, pero que también Susan empieza alejarse de ellos.  
> Pienso que Edmund y Eustace tienen una relación más cercana porque son los más próximos a la edad y porque convivieron mucho en el Viajero del Alba, además de que los dos se comportaron como idiotas cuando llegaron a Narnia.  
> Así que tiene sentido de que Edmund sea la primera persona que se enteré de que Eustace volvió a Narnia.
> 
> Gracias por leer y por sus felicitaciones  
> Que Aslan esté con ustedes

**Author's Note:**

> Hola a todos, soy nueva escribiendo sobre las Crónicas de Narnia, pero siempre las he amado desde niña. Algunos capítulos serán como este, en forma de cartas, otros no lo serán.
> 
> Gracias a todos por leer, no olvide dejar sus kudos!


End file.
